vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruby Circle
GO TO https://www.change.org/p/get-vampire-academy-2-frostbite-into-production. IF YOU WANT A FROSTBITE MOVIE SIGN THE PETITON. The Ruby Circle ''is the sixth and last book in Richelle Mead's ''Bloodlines Series. Summary After their secret romance is exposed, Sydney and Adrian find themselves facing the wrath of both the Alchemists and the Moroi in this electrifying conclusion to Richelle Mead’s New York Times bestselling Bloodlines series. When the life of someone they both love is put on the line, Sydney risks everything to hunt down a deadly former nemesis. Meanwhile, Adrian becomes enmeshed in a puzzle that could hold the key to a shocking secret about spirit magic, a secret that could shake the entire Moroi world and change their lives forever. Spoilers ahead... Sydney, Adrian, and Daniella are living together in a house at Court. Adrian and Sydney have an argument over him using Spirit. Adrian says he needs to go outside where he is attacked by Wesley Drozdov and others. Eddie and Neil, who were on their way to Sydney and Adrian's house, help Adrian get away from the fight. Eddie informs Sydney and Adrian that Ms. Terwilliger is coming to visit. Ms. Terwilliger enters with a cat carrier and a small box. She tells Sydney that the box was sent to her address but she has tried every unlocking spell with no success and therefore after visiting Inez, she deduced that the box must have been sent for Sydney. Sydney unlocks the box with a simple spell and inside finds a flyer for a robot museum in Pittsburgh with writing on one of the pictures saying: COME PLAY, SYDNEY. She also finds a photograph of Jill in a magazine taken by a designer in Palm Springs. Sydney decides that she must go find Jill and eventually convinces Adrain that he must stay at Court as cover. She decides that Eddie will go with her and Ms. Terwilliger and Sydney create a spell to help escape the protected community. As part of the spell, Sydney transforms into Mr. Bogangles the cat and the real cat stays with Daniella and Adrian. Sydney escapes successfully. Sonya visits Adrian and wants Adrian's help with Nina who Sonya suspects is using a lot of Spirit. Once he and Neil visit Nina and see what state she really is in, Adrian says he will help but only if Nina accepts a sedative from Sonya. Sydney, Ms. Terwilliger, and Eddie visit the Museum of Robotics. They soon discover the display that was featured on the flyer is enchanted and decide to come back later when the museum is closed. When they come back and break into the museum and enter the exhibit they are attacked by Fotianas (mutant fireflies). After they deal with the Fotianas, Sydney finds a brick, a map and a lock of Jill's hair in a manila envelope. Rose visits Adrian and Sydney, unaware that Syndey is no longer there. After many excuses from Adrian, Rose takes him to a Dhampir training area where a group of Moroi warriors put on a display which they aim to show to the Moroi council to convince them of a Moroi warrior program in schools. When Adrian returns home, after having some trouble sleeping, he is pulled into a spirit dream by Nina. They try to locate Nina's sister Olive but fail. Meanwhile, Sydney and the others investigate Ha Ha Tonka, the place from which the brick was stolen. Sydney uses an invisibility spell to allow Eddie to retrieve what appears to be a golden brick. They camp just outside of the national park but in the middle of the night, Eddie wakes Sydney as the gold starts to burn through grass and stone. Eddie notices that the shape that the brick cools down to matches that of the Salton Sea. The molten brick then explodes into shards nearly hitting Sydney, Eddie, and Ms. Terwilliger but Adrian spontaneously shows up and stops the shards. From the spell, they learn that Alicia DeGraw is still alive. Ms. Terwilliger decides that it would be safer for Sydney and Adrian to stay away from Palm Springs whilst she and Eddie go and investigate with the help of Stelle. Adrian and Sydney have an argument over Adrian helping Nina with her spirit dream. They both travel to Iowa and stay at the Black Squirrel Lodge. When going for a shower Sydney finds Cashew (The black squirrel ) in the bathroom and after some chasing around, Adrian and Sydney get rid of Cashew and have sex. After he falls asleep Nina pulls Adrian into a spirit dream where they fight Strigoi. The amount of spirit is too much for Nina, both because of the high amount and because of the physical and mental toll all the searching for Olive has put on her. Nina collapses and starts screaming. Whilst the dream is fading, Olive has lost her control over the dream and this allows Adrian to see the pendant that she is wearing as well as the fact that she is pregnant. After Adrian wakes up and tells Sydney about Olive's pregnancy, they receive a phone call from Sonya who tells them about Nina's stage but also about the fact that she knows neither Adrian nor Sydney are at Court. They have a video call with Lissa, Sonya, Rose, and Dimitri during which Sydney explains what they found out so far in relation to Jill's kidnapping. Adrian shows them the sketch of the pendant that Olive wore and Dimitri recognizes it as a symbol of members in Dhampir communes. They convince Dimitri and Rose to travel to Michigan with them to the Dhampir commune Dimitri identified. Initially Olive does not want to see them but after Adrian mentions Nina he convinces her otherwise. Whilst on a walk, Adrian encounters his uncle Randall Ivashkov who has been unofficially disowned by the family. By the end of their conversation, Rand goes to grab Adrian but is intercepted by Dimitri who proceeds to throw him on the floor. As it turns out Rand is Dimitri's father and in turn, Dimitri is Adrian's cousin. Everyone is shocked, Rose appears to be in denial. Later that evening, there is a Strigoi attack during which Olive goes into labor. Rose comes back and asks if Adrian would help with the wounded. Sydney is worried about Adrian using so much magic. Rose also informs them that there is an Alchemist coming. Sydney goes with Adrian to the infirmary nonetheless. When the Alchemist shows up, Sydney has to hide upstairs whilst Adrian uses up his powers downstairs. After the Alchemist leaves and Sydney comes back downstairs she finds out that Adrian has overused up his powers. It is then that Dimitri tells Adrian that Olive escaped into the woods to have her baby and that she was attacked by a Strigoi. When they get to Olive, Adrian cannot help heal her but Olive insists that she need to talk to him and Sydney alone. Before she dies, she is adamant about the fact that Declan (the baby) is truly Neil's child. She believes that it was possible as she was restored and therefore still had spirit within her. She also asks Adrian to take the baby and keep him secret and if possible, get him to Neil. They travel to Palm Springs where they meet up with Adrian's mother who helps take care of Declan. Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, and Sydney meet the Stelle coven as well as many other witches including Inez Garcia. They have no success in finding any signs of Alicia. At the end of the day, Eddie and Sydney go to Malachi Wolfe in order to get some weapons but instead. They end up fighting Alicia and Sydney is only saved by a pack of Chihuahuas. Malachi and Sydney manage to freeze Alicia. From the things Alicia said during the fight, Trey is able to guess that Jill is being held captive by The Warriors of Light which is later confirmed when they meet up with Marcus and Sabrina. During lunch, they decide Eddie and Sydney will participate in the Warriors' recruitment. On their way to Marcus' apartment, Sydney, Adrian, and Marcus are followed by Alchemists however, they manage to evade them. They get to a safe house out in the desert. Maude and Inez use a spell, bound to rings to disguise Eddie and Sydney's appearance. Sabrina drives them to the Warriors' compound where they are given wooden hearts on a cord the trials begin, in which the recruits aim to collect as many other hearts as possible by the end of the hour, the 6 with the most hearts progress on. Eddie succeeds in moving on to the next round. Sydney was in third place and there were only two places available so just before the end of the trial she attacked Caleb and took his hearts. She too moved on. After a banquet, they are questioned about their opinions on Moroi. When they retire to their dorms, Sydney casts a sleeping spell on Tara and an invisibility spell on herself after which she goes out to explore the Warriors compound. Sonya visits Adrian in a spirit dream where she shows him the condition Nina is in. He travels with Neil to Maude's house where he compels Alicia to tell him Jill's location. She is then refrozen to await a magical trail. Adrian sits down with Neil and tells him about Declan and Olive. Neil exclaims that “I can’t ever see him again.” refusing any relationship with his son. Sydney eavesdrop on the Warriors meeting and notices that one of the Masters is recording everything on his laptop. She meets up with Eddie and Sabrina and she summons fotianas to cause chaos while she steals the laptop, she runs into one of the Masters but punches him and in turn manages to escape and get to Howie's house in the desert where Marcus is still staying. Howie hacks into the laptop which holds info of Jill and the Warriors' deals with the alchemists. From this, they find out they only have 3 days left to save Jill before she is executed. Sydney calls Stanton, trying to bribe her with names of Alchemists selling charmed blood to the Warriors into helping the Moroi rescue, Jill. The alchemists and the guardians raid the compound in which Jill is being held. Eddie stops as he suspects magic is involved and contacts Sydney. Sydney and Adrian get to the compound. Sydney summons a demon much like the hydra that Alicia had placed to guard where they kept Jill. As Sydney distracts the demon, Rose sneaks off and retrieves Jill who is weak from animal blood. Neil goes to investigate a shed and Sydney and Adrian are left alone to deal with the demon. The demon sweeps Sydney off her feet and Adrian uses spirit to compel the demon. This uses a lot of spirit and for a moment, Adrian forgets about Sydney and can only think about the power. He snaps out of it and he and Sydney get out. Sydney meets with Stanton who confirms that she and Adrian, as well as the people they helped to escape, have amnesty and that she will try to get other Alchemists to revise re-education. Sydney, therefore, tells her the names of the other two Alchemists and promises to send her the information on the plans with The Warriors. Sydney blackmails Jared Sage to help Stanton as well as allow Zoe to visit her mother as he too was involved with the Moroi blood business. Dimitri informs them that there were more Moroi being held captive. After helping out, Neil is nowhere to be found. When they get back to Clarence's home Daniella informs them that Neil was there that morning and left a letter for Sydney and Adrian. In the letter, Neil states that he wants Sydney and Adrian to take care of Declan. Adrian tells Eddie, Rose, and Dimitri about Declan's secret. A year later, everyone meets up at Adrian and Sydney's house. Eddie is their guardian and he and Jill are dating even though she lives at Court. Dimitri and Rose also visit and during dinner, Adrian notices the ring on Roses left hand. Rose says that Dimitri had once told her that as soon as she turned 20 it was inevitable he would propose but Rose hasn't set a date, teasing Dimitri that he'll have to wait till he is 30. Adrian is working in a few places as a part-time art teacher in preschools and Sydney is studying ancient art as well as having an internship at a library. The book ends with Sydney and Adrian in their bedroom talking about how far they've come. Character Appearances Alison • Alfred Angeletti • April (mentioned) • Bart • Dimitri Belikov • Olena Belikova (mentioned) • Mr. Bojangles • Brad or Brett • Briana (mentioned) • Caleb • Eddie Castile • Keith Darnell (mentioned) • Gladys Dashkov (mentioned) • Angeline Dawes (mentioned) • Alicia DeGraw (mentioned) • Diana • Callie DiMaggio (mentioned) • Lia DiStefano • Clarence Donahue • Jill Mastrano Dragomir • Lissa Dragomir • Wesley Drozdov • Elaine (mentioned) • Marcus Finch • Inez Garcia • Charlene Hampton (mentioned) • Rose Hathaway • Edward Hill (mentioned) • Hopper • Howie • Adrian Ivashkov • Daniella Ivashkov • Nathan Ivashkov (mentioned) • Tatiana Ivashkov (mentioned) • Rand Ivashkov • Ian Jansen (mentioned) • Jody (mentioned) • Chris Juarez • Trey Juarez • Sonya Karp • Lana • Avery Lazar (mentioned) • Eugene Li (mentioned) • Mallory • Maude • Abe Mazur (mentioned) • McLean • Master Ortega • Christian Ozera • Patty • Declan Raymond • Neil Raymond • Mia Rinaldi • Melinda Rowe (mentioned) • Carly Sage (mentioned) • Jared Sage • Mrs. Sage (mentioned) • Sydney Sage • Zoe Sage • Grace Sheridan (mentioned) • Olive Sinclair • Nina Sinclair • Donna Stanton • Talia (mentioned) • Mikhail Tanner (mentioned) • Tara • Maureen Tarus (mentioned) • Jaclyn Terwilliger • Veronica Terwilliger (mentioned) • Trina • Micah Vallence (mentioned) • Wayne • Malachi Wolfe • Sabrina Woods Category:Young Adult Novels Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Media Category:Books